


In vino veritas

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [27]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Ariadne Ships It, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Passion, what was in the wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Jason has a giant crush on Pythagoras. Pythagoras has a giant crush on Jason.With a little help from an aphrodisiac (and a meddling princess), wonderful things are going to happen.





	In vino veritas

Jason sat at the table and tried to look like he was fascinated by what Pythagoras was talking about and not the way his hands moved. Luckily, the genius was talking about his triangles so he was fascinated enough not to notice that Jason had zoned out shortly after the lecture began, happy to marvel at the way the sun shone in the other man’s hair and how his bright blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. This little crush of his was getting ridiculous; one of these days he was going to throw himself at Py’s feet and pledge his undying love or something equally silly. Which would undoubtedly ruin their friendship for ever. 

 

Jason was reasonably sure that Pythagoras wasn’t a… what was that word he learnt when taking classical culture in college… oh right, a pederast. Ugly word, that. But he was reasonably sure it was the correct term in Atlantis. Not that he was stupid enough to ask, goodness no. But God help him, the beauty in front of him made him want to write poetry (...Jason was useless at poetry). 

 

“...if you wouldn’t mind?” Jason came back to a reality with a start, just as fantasy-Pythagoras started taking his shirt off. 

“Huh?” He blinked at reality-Pythagoras who looked at him expectantly. 

“I asked if you wouldn’t mind.” Pythagoras repeated, unendingly patient. Jason flushed hotly.

“I… err, sure!” He said and hoped fervently that he hadn’t just gotten himself in trouble. Apparently he hadn’t, because Pythagoras  _ beamed _ at him and it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

“Wonderful! Thank you!”

“Uh… sure.” What had he just agreed to? Jason had no idea. “But. uhm. Just to be safe… can you remind me of the directions again?” 

 

\---

 

Jason returned a few hours later, bringing with him the scrolls Pythagoras had requested and a small amphora of wine that looked expensive.

“Where did you get that?” Pythagoras asked, feeling anxious. He hoped it wasn’t stolen; they’d be in so much trouble if it was. But this was Jason… surely he wouldn’t steal anything. Right?

“Ariadne gave it to me” Jason smiled as he fetched two cups. Pythagoras tried not to let on how it felt to hear that; the princess’ name from Jason’s lips never failed to make him feel a little hurt. Which was ridiculous; he had no rights to Jason’s affections. Except he wanted them. Wanted Jason to look at him like that, all soft and gentle, like he was something precious, something to be adored. He hated himself for it, but couldn’t help it.

“She said it would bring truth to light, whatever that means. And she was most particular of me sharing it with you.”

“That is odd” Pythagoras said as he accepted the wine.

 

“I know, but I figured she has a purpose. You know Ariadne, she always has something up her sleeve.” The expression was unfamiliar, but then again Jason often used strange expressions. Pythagoras shrugged, and took a sip of the wine. The wine had a flavour that was deep, rich, and slightly sweet as if spiced with honey. It was also quite strong, Jason realised when he was about halfway through his cup. His head was swimming and he had trouble focusing. 

 

Pythagoras did not seem to be much better off; the mathematician’s face was bright red, his pupils dilated so widely that his eyes seemed huge and dark instead of their normal blue. Those eyes made something awaken inside Jason, thrumming low in his stomach. His gaze slid almost helplessly to his friend’s lips, wet and shiny as Pythagoras’ tongue slid over them, almost as if he was unaware he was doing it. Jason’s breath shortened.

 

“Jason?” he heard Pythagoras ask, somewhere far far away. But his blood was pounding in his ears and he could feel his body reacting, his gaze drinking in every line of the other man’s body like a dying man in the desert drinks water. He wanted him. By the gods, he wanted him. 

 

Jason was staring at him as if he had never seen him before and simultaneously wanted to eat him up, and Pythagoras whimpered. He was rapidly becoming aroused, and no matter how much he told his body to stop that, it was a really bad idea, he could not tear his eyes away from Jason’s beautiful face. 

“Jason?” He asked again, not sure what it was he was asking for. 

It did not matter, for with a low growl Jason lunged across the table and gripped Pythagoras by the shoulders, pulling him in for a ravenous kiss.

 

As if the meeting of their lips had been the match dropped into a barrel full of oil, heat exploded in them and between them. It was as if Jason’s brain had decided that it was not bothering with this, thank you very much, and let his body take control. He wrapped his arms around Pythagoras's slim waist, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth and coaxing his tongue out to play. Their mouths were glued together as their tongues duelled and danced, kissing with a passion that had Jason reeling with the intensity. He had never felt like this before. 

 

Pyth’s hands were in his hair and his body was plastered against Jason’s, his erection digging into his hip as he gasped and moaned into Jason’s mouth. Jason slid one hand down to grip Pythagoras’ gorgeous arse and the mathematician broke away from the kiss to moan loudly. Jason wasn’t having any of that, though, and pulled him back to reclaim those luscious lips with his own. He pulled the other man with him towards the table, pressing him back against it even as his hands started to work on undoing his shirt. Pythagoras’ must have been hiding at least two pairs of extra hands somewhere because it was as if they were everywhere, touching and stroking and undoing until Jason’s shirt was on the floor. How that had happened when they barely stopped kissing to breathe, Jason had no idea. Instead, he growled with desire and lifted Pythagoras up onto the table, not caring that he knocked over Pyth’s mug and some of the leftover wine spilled out on the parchments littering the table. They could worry about it later, he decided as Pythagoras opened his legs in blatant invitation, even as he sucked on Jason’s tongue. Jason’s shaking hands finally found the drawstring to Pythagoras’ breeches and nigh-on ripped it out, slipping his eager hand inside to stroke the aroused flesh. Pythagoras’ pulled his greedy mouth away from Jason’s to cry out with pleasure, hips bucking, fingers digging into his shoulders.

 

Jason’s hand was cool from the slightly chilly morning and the cold amphora, and his fingers felt divine around his swollen flesh. Pythagoras thrust desperately into his hand, his own fingers fumbling helplessly with Jason’s breeches. He wanted to feel him, needed to feel him. He stopped trying to devour Jason’s mouth long enough to choke out a

“Oh, gods,  _ Jason _ ” as he finally managed to get the breeches open, and then Jason was pressing against him. It felt so good Pythagoras nearly passed out, his legs wrapping themselves around Jason’s waist on their own accord as their stiff pricks pressed and rubbed together. Pythagoras’ pleasured cries were met by hoarse groans from Jason who clutched at his hips as if afraid he’d vanish, intercepted by frantic kisses that sent his mind reeling. He clutched desperately at the hero’s back, heels digging in in the back of his thighs, as Jason’s hand slipped in between them to wrap around both their members.

 

Jason was flying, dying, there was no other word for it. Pythagoras was wrapped around him like a stunning octopus, hard and hot and willing and the way he cried  _ Jason _ and  _ oh, gods _ in between kissing him with an almost untamed passion was… hell, it was amazing. He wrenched his hand away from their straining erections, instead planting it on the table. He stood over Pythagoras now, his palms pressed flat to the table as if they were desperately keeping him grounded, his arms holding Pythagoras’ trapped between them. Jason ground his hips down, crying out in pleasure as their cocks again rubbed together. Pythagoras’ hands came up to grip at his shoulders as Jason started  thrusting, fast and hard. 

 

Jason stared down at the wild-looking mathematician and had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Pythagoras’ pale skin was flushed, his mouth open as a steady stream of moans came from it when he wasn’t gorging himself on kisses. His slim thighs gripped Jason perfectly, his hands finding just the right way to clutch at his shoulders to drive him wild. Jason tried desperately not to think of how it would feel to actually be  _ inside  _ Pythagoras when he was like this, sweating and moaning and keening and  _ straining _ under him, his eyes so dark they almost appeared black. The mere thought of it was enough to send Jason over the edge and with a loud cry of ecstasy and one last hard thrust he erupted all over Pythagoras’ heaving stomach. The feel of Jason’s pleasure, the way his hips stuttered and his cock jerked, must have been just what Pythagoras needed because the genius wrung his frantic mouth away from Jason’s one last time to scream his name as he, too, reached his peak.

 

After, Pythagoras was expecting awkwardness, but there wasn’t any. Jason just leaned his forehead against his, panting softly.

“That was amazing.” the dark-haired man finally managed. Pythagoras did not trust his voice, so settled for nodding. Jason leaned in and kissed him again, not as frantically as before but with undeniable passion. Pythagoras clung to him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

“Jason” he gasped into the other man’s mouth, “take me to bed.” Jason laughed, breathless and exhilarated.

“As you wish.”


End file.
